


A Misunderstanding

by DarnItTumbleweed



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kids being jerks, Love Confessions, won't someone hug Reid ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnItTumbleweed/pseuds/DarnItTumbleweed
Summary: Spencer Reid was a freak, that's what the kids at school never failed to remind him. When one of his bullies tells Reid that Y/N has a crush on Reid and wants to meet him to confess her feelings, Reid is excited...but things never go right for Spencer Reid. Years later Reid meets Y/N while working a case in his hometown. Y/N is lost as to why Reid hates her guts. Sure her brother was a jerk to him, but she was always nice to Reid. So what’s his problem? As their tempers explode confessions are made and Reid is able to realize he maybe misunderstood what happened to him all those years ago.an AU version of the story Reid shared with Morgan in Elephants Memory. This was a oneshot request on my Tumblr. Takes place season three.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 295





	A Misunderstanding

Spencer Reid knew he was a freak. His classmates reminded him of this fact every day of his life. He was twelve years old and attending a public high school in Las Vegas. He was already so close to finishing up his high school education being in his junior year. Universities all over the country had already begun to contact him trying to convince him to give their institution a chance.

Reid’s high IQ had enabled him to succeed academically, but he’d not quite been prepared for the social aspect of high school.

High School sucked enough for any teenager, but for a preteen it was pure hell.

Reid’s classmates made high school a living hell. The other kids treated him like garbage. Most of Reid’s classmates made bullying Spencer Reid their favorite past-time.

Reid was used to the punches and the taunts and the mean pranks. He’d thought that his social status would improve the year before when he began helping the coach of the school basketball team using mathematics to plan out better plays which had lead the team to winning more. That success had only worked in Reid’s favor for a while…for a few weeks the other kids ignored him at least…a couple of boys on the basketball team watched out for him for a little while…but those kids had graduated and Reid was once again left defenseless.

The other kids had stopped ignoring him once again and had returned to tormenting him.

Little Spencer Reid had long grown accustomed to going home bruised and bloodied. He was always left to tend to his own injuries. His mother’s mental state had long ago deteriorated to the point that she barely left her room. When she did she was convinced she needed to prepare for her next lecture…never mind the fact that Diana Reid hadn’t taught a college course since Reid was a baby.

When Diana Reid was more in touch with her current reality, Reid didn’t have the heart to explain to her why he was always so bruised up. He felt the need to protect his mother from the truth. He’d long ago grown accustomed to being the parent in their relationship. Reid made sure the bills were paid. He made sure there was food in their bellies doing all the grocery shopping and the cooking himself. He made sure the house was clean. He had long ago grown to believe that it was his job to maintain the home…his father had abandoned the family a few years before and Reid was left alone with his mentally unstable mother. Reid didn’t blame his mom for her illness…it was a disease of the brain…he knew her heart still loved him. She’d once told him that love was stronger than any disease of the brain. Reid couldn’t be upset with her for her struggles with schizophrenia. He hated his father, but he could never hate his mom. He loved his mom more than anything.

So, in order to protect his mom from the truth, Reid pretended that his injuries were a result of his clumsy tendencies. Diana Reid believed her son when he claimed he’d tripped and fallen at the playground he sometimes liked to visit.

To be honest Reid preferred to escape from the instability he felt at home. He spent a lot of time requesting extra credit work and offering to stay behind and help his teachers with anything they needed. The classroom and knowledge was his safe haven from the chaos of home and the cruelty of his classmates.

He knew he was overcompensating, trying to be the perfect child…but he was just starved for any praise he could receive…even if he had to beg for that praise from his teachers.

It was another day in hell, but at least the school day was winding down to an end and it was Friday which meant the weekend was ahead of Reid…soon he could get away for a few days at least. Just a few more hours left in the school day and Reid could go hide at the local library, that is if the Chemistry teacher Mr. Hart didn’t need help cleaning out beakers and the rest of equipment from lab. He sometimes let Reid help him if it wasn’t too dangerous.

Reid tried not to cringe as a much larger teenage boy shoved Reid into the lockers. The much younger boy flying against the cold metal like a rag doll. His thin form aching at the pain. Reid shrunk down wishing he could disappear as the bigger kid scowled down at him “Watch where you’re going freak.”

He bit his bottom lip trying to hold back the tears as the teenager’s buddy cackled staring down at Reid his words cruel. “Don’t be too hard on him Jack, we both know that Spencer’s only a freak because his mom’s a freak.”

“T-That’s not true. My mom is very sick. She’s struggling and it’s not her fault.” Reid managed to murmurer only feeling more pathetic. They were being so cruel, bringing his mom into it.

He was so hurt and angry. He felt so weak not being able to do anything to defend his mother at the moment. He wanted to strike back, to scream and hit and kick…but Reid already knew that when he fought back things just got so much worse.

The few times he’d fought back it’d only landed him into trouble. The high school Principal Mrs. Douglas would just sigh at Reid staring at the young boy with disappointment etched into her features. “Mr. Reid, I expected better from you. Violence is never the answer young man. If you’re being bullied then you need to report it to me instead of resorting to using your fists. I honestly thought better of you. You’re a brilliant young man, I know that the maturity isn’t equal to your mind, but please do try to contain your outbursts. I would hate to have to punish you for acting out, especially when your teachers enjoy having you in the classroom so much. Next time come to me before you throw a punch. Do I make myself clear?”

Reid had always wanted to scream back at her. “Don’t you understand, if I come to you they’ll just hurt me more!? I already tried telling an adult the first time, but nothing ever happens. The bullies get suspended and then when they come back they’re just meaner. I’m so alone. I’m drowning here, why can’t you see it!”

He never had the nerve to say these words though. He would only meekly nod his head his voice soft. “I’m sorry Mrs. Douglas. I won’t act out again.”

Reid only felt more pathetic as Jack giggled at his companion’s statement his voice still so cruel as he scowled down at Reid. “Oh yeah I almost forgot. Did you know Daryl lives down the street from Spencer? Daryl said he said his mom saw Spencer’s mom outside one day wandering around in her bathrobe looking all kinds of whacked out. It’s not surprising that Spencer’s such a freak when his mom is like that. I bet she’s on drugs or some shit, or she’s just a total freak. That’s probably why he’s such a spazz”

Reid spoke his voice tiny trying to make his tormentors understand. “My mom doesn’t do drugs. She’s just really ill.”

“What was that? You have something to say? Look at you, I bet you’re gonna cry. You’re such a little freak. You’re such a crybaby.” Jack glared down at Reid his fist slamming against the locker Reid was currently backed against, the action making Reid shrink back all the more.

Reid shook his head rapidly his voice meek. “No, no I don’t have anything to say.”

Jack chuckled a sick smile crossing his lips. “That’s what I thought. Stay out of my way loser. Or I’ll break something next time I push you.”

Reid let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding, as Jack and his buddy walking off the both of them laughing to themselves about the fun they’d just had frighting the young boy who was still standing there fighting back tears.

Reid stared down at the stack of textbooks he was carrying his heart twisting. Why were they all so mean? He didn’t understand. He’d never done anything to them, but they all hurt him. He hated being him sometimes.

He took a deep breath pushing back the tears. It wasn’t time to cry. He wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction by letting anyone see him cry.

He was tempted to go to the bathroom and hide out in a stall until the final bell rang for the day. He held back though. His next class was calculus. He loved calculus.

Reid turned making his way down the hall only stopping as a familiar voice called out to him. “Hey, Spencer. Come here for a second.”

Reid shrank back wanting to run and hide as he spotted his classmate waving to him. Daryl lived down the street from him, and he was a jerk. The guy shoved Reid into his fair share of lockers over the school year.

Reid had a feeling if he ran though Daryl would chase him down and then whatever he wanted from Reid would be ten times worst.

He reluctantly made his way over to the teen boy Daryl towering over him his frame large from years spent playing football.

He stared down at Reid a suspiciously friendly smile on his lips. He spoke up nodding at the young boy. “Hey, Spencer. You know my baby sister right? Y/N?”

Reid hoped his cheeks weren’t flushing at the mention of her name. Y/N was nice to him…despite her brother’s cruelty. To be honest Reid was pretty sure Daryl was just as mean to his sister as he was to Reid. Daryl seemed like the type that didn’t shy away from picking on his little sister.

No, Reid wasn’t exactly friends with Y/N, but he’d seen her outside in front of her house more than once. He’d even tutored her for a short while in science. It had only been for a few months until her mom got a professional tutor. Reid had liked sitting at her parent’s breakfast nook though eating cookies her mom made while he tutored Y/N.

Since then, he’d noticed her more than once around the neighborhood and sometimes at the local library. He’d spotted her out on Halloween Trick or Treating with her friends more than once over the years. She was close to Reid’s age, maybe only a year younger. Y/N was in orchestra at the middle school and Reid guessed her mom and dad wouldn’t allow her to practice her violin indoors…so she played it on the front porch.

Reid liked listening to her play…as the school year had gone on she’d gotten better and better. Reid found the sound soothing.

She was pretty…Reid would have to blind not to notice it. Her hair seemed like it would be so soft and her eyes looked so pretty. He’d only begun to notice girls just recently. Y/N had been someone he’d really noticed. She smelled so nice; like strawberries. He could sometimes smell the cherry chapstick on her lips too when she got close to him. She made his heart do funny things, and she made his palms sweat.

The more sensible part of Reid’s brain had realized that he had a crush on Y/N.

There was nothing he could do about it though…she only smiled and said hi to him on occasion…She hadn’t really talked to him very much since he’d stopped tutoring her…which probably meant that she didn’t even know he existed.

Reid sighed nodding his head in response to Daryl’s question. The teenager grinned wider the sight unsettling.

He spoke nodding down at Reid. “My little sister thinks you’re cute.”

Reid widened his eyes his brain automatically jumping in a million different directions. Was this a trick? This had to be a trick? But what if it wasn’t?

Daryl chuckled spotting Reid’s shocked expression and the flush of his cheeks. “I found her diary. She doodles your name like all over the pages in her diary. She really really likes you. I even heard her talking to her friends about you at the last sleepover she had.”

Reid felt the words leave him daring to question it. It all seemed to suspicious. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Reid cringed at his own words expecting Daryl to hit him for questioning him.

Daryl’s smile fell a bit, but the action lasted only a second before he had that grin on his lips again. “I know I haven’t always been nice to you Spencer…but I love my little sister. I mean she’s a pain in my ass…but she’ll whine to my mom and dad if I don’t do this favor for her.”

He paused that smile still on his lips. “She wants you to meet her tonight. Out behind the field-house…near the football field. She’s gonna sneak out tonight to meet you and tell you she likes you herself…She wanted me to ask you to meet her and see if you like her too. Like I said, I’m just trying to do a favor for my sister. She’ll go crying to my mom and dad if I don’t do this favor for her…she’ll probably make up some crap to get me into trouble if I don’t do this. She’s a real crybaby like that. Like I said she’s a pain in my ass.”

He paused again studying Reid’s reactions, the flush of the boy’s cheeks growing all the more. “So, do you like her too? Will you meet her tonight?”

Reid furrowed his brow wanting to believe that this was just another way to humiliate him. If he said yes, then Daryl would probably twist it around on him and do something to hurt him.

He took a deep breath a little tiny pearl of optimism peeking up in him. Maybe Daryl was telling the truth? Maybe Y/N still said hi to Reid because she liked him. Maybe it was possible.

Reid nodded his head his heart slamming in his chest as he spoke his voice a high squeak. “I’ll meet her…I-I really like her too.”

Daryl grinned nodding his head speaking to Reid over his shoulder as he spoke. “Bring flowers. My sister likes yellow.”

…………………………..

It was after dark when Reid left his house. His mom didn’t notice though. Diana Reid was too busy prepping for a lecture that would never happen.

Reid’s heart was still slamming in his chest as it had been doing all day now. Y/N liked him? She really really liked him? Could it be true. Did someone actually believe that Spencer Reid wasn’t some kind of freak?

He was accustomed to things never going right for him…but he had to hope that just this once something wonderful was going to happen.

He’d taken Daryl’s advice and had found yellow flowers. It hadn’t been easy as he had not money for to actually buy a bouquet of flowers. Then he’d remembered that the old widow down the street kept a garden in her yard…surely she wouldn’t notice if a few of her marigolds were missing.

Reid had tied the tiny bouquet with some yarn his mother used for knitting…well when she was well enough to knit.

He rode his bike to the high school it not being a long trip. He felt his hands shake gripping down onto the bouquet as he made his way through the dark he easily making it through the gate of the chain length fence surrounding the football field. His palms began to sweat as he found the field-house. He found his way through the night easily the few lights that had been left on around the field lighting his way just enough to see a little bit.

He leaned against the wall hoping his cheeks weren’t flushing further as he waited. He’d made sure to change into fresh clean clothes and comb his hair and he’d even used mouth wash. He had wanted to look as perfect as possible for Y/N.

He felt his brow furrow confusion and dread washing over him as the last person he wanted to see approached him.

Daryl grinned down at Reid a laugh leaving him as he spotted the flowers. “You actually came?”

Reid spoke his voice tiny hoping that this was just Daryl coming to escort his sister here. Surely she was here, please let her be here. “Where’s Y/N?”

Daryl burst out laughing at the question as though Reid had just told the greatest joke of all time. “Are you sure you’re a genius? She doesn’t like you. I lied.”

With that statement Daryl’s fist collided with Reid’s side the younger boy falling to the ground the flowers he’d been holding being scattered across the ground below him.

Daryl towered over Reid a grin crossing his lips. “Get up.”

Reid struggled to do so his ribs hurting so badly. Daryl grabbed a hold of Reid’s upper arm dragging him off towards the field.

Reid felt his heart sink as he spotted the rest of the football team standing around the goal post. There were a couple of other kids there too, the more popular kids in school. They were all watching all smiling clearly ready for whatever was about to happen.

Reid felt his heart sink all the more as Daryl shoved him towards the football team one of the boys quick to give Reid a punch to the arm the pain hitting the younger boy hard.

Reid felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. This had been a lie, all just to get him out here, all to humiliate him.

He took the punches and a few kicks knowing it was just easier to let the beating happen. They’d get bored and leave him alone eventually.

He felt sick as Daryl chuckled down at him. “Strip.”

“What? Please…no.” Reid gasped the act of speaking making his ribs ache all the more.

Daryl gave him a swift kick to the back as he spoke. “I said strip, now. Take everything off. Tighty whiteys included.”

Reid felt humiliated his hands shaking as he did what he was told. Daryl laughed as one of the other football players pulled rope from his backpack fast to speak. “I brought the rope, just like you asked.”

Daryl chuckled nodding towards the goal post. “Tie him up.”

Reid began to beg trying his best to fight back he feeling so exposed with all these eyes on him. Kids were pointing and giggling whispering among themselves. “Please, no. Leave me alone. Please, don’t.”

He called out to the kids watching begging one of them to please so something, to please go get an adult. His cries for help were ignored though.

He sobbed as the rope wrapped around his wrists tethering him to the cold fiberglass goal post Daryl and the others laughing all the more.

Daryl spoke addressing his friends and those who had come to watch making Reid feel all the more ashamed. “This little freak actually thought my sister likes him. He fucking brought her flowers and everything. He probably thought a girl was finally going to kiss him. He doesn’t realize no girl would ever kiss him, not even out of pity. My sister sure as hell wouldn’t have kissed him. He isn’t so smart after all. I bet he’s been so excited about tonight. I bet he’s been thinking about kissing my sister every night for a long time now. I wonder if he’s old enough to jack off to her yet? I bet he’d have cum in his pants if she even touched him.”

Reid felt the tears continue to fall so ashamed to have such filthy comments made about him. Everyone laughed at Daryl’s taunts Reid sure he heard a few smart comment from the peanut gallery. “He barely looks like he’s hit puberty!” “He probably wouldn’t even know how to jack off!”

Reid stared up at the boy so ashamed to have all these eyes on his nude form so embarrassed by the comments that had been made. “Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?”

Daryl glared down at Reid his voice so cruel. “I’m doing it because I can.”

Reid continued to sob unsure of how long the other kids had stood there all laughing at him, all making him feel all the worst.

They’d gotten bored eventually. Daryl cackling as he left speaking to his friends. “Leave him tied up. The janitor can untie him in the morning.”

Reid struggled against the rope for what felt like hours before he finally managed to work himself loose from his bonds.

He shoved his clothes back on his eyes still filling with tears his voice feeling raw from sobbing as he spoke to himself. “I hate my life.”

He wanted his mom, he wanted her to hold him and tell him it was okay.

Reid glared down at the marigolds still sitting out near his bike. He stomped on them destroying the delicate flowers taking his rage out on them. How could he have been so stupid. Y/N didn’t like him. Y/N had probably been in on the entire thing. She was probably sitting back at home with her brother laughing at Reid right now.

Reid hated her, he hated her so much.

Reid walked his bike home his eyes still too full of tears to even want to want ride it.

He made it home walking in through the front door his eyes meeting the grandfather clock sitting by the coat closet. It was midnight. His mom was probably worried sick. It was so late. He wasn’t supposed to leave the house after the sun went down.

He made his way upstairs not shocked to see his mother’s bedroom door was closed. He knocked before he entered his mother sitting at her desk paper and books spread out in front of her she frantically writing notes from the books she had open in front of her.

Reid spoke his voice sounding so tiny, so in need of his mother’s comfort. “Mommy.”

Diana didn’t even look up as she spoke. “Not right now Spencer. I have an eight am class tomorrow. I need to finish up these lecture notes baby.”

Reid felt his tears fall knowing he shouldn’t have been expecting his mother to provide him any comfort. She wasn’t in touch with reality right now. She still thought she was working at the university.

He shut the door wordlessly making his way to his bedroom.

He felt his tears continue to fall as he sat on his bed his hand reaching out for the blue stuffed teddy bear he’d had since he was a baby. He clutched the stuffed animal his tears still falling hard.

He wished he could be anyone else right now.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Reid turned his eyes from the high school as the black SUV passed it JJ speaking up unaware of the memories Reid had connected to that school and that football field. “Hey Spence, is that where you went to school?”

Reid sighed hating that they were in Vegas right now. Why’d this case have to be in Vegas? “Yes that’s it.”

He spoke again changing the subject before anyone else in the SUV had a chance to ask him to elaborate on his high school years. “So you said the Unsub left a survivor after killing the foster parents? That’s a change, I mean the unsub killed everyone in the last two families…kids included.”

Morgan spoke from his spot in the drivers seat up front. “Yeah, poor kid. The foster parents were trying to get the approval to adopt him. Hotch already said they’re sending someone from CPS to talk to him. She’s handled his case. I think her name is Y/N Y/L/N. She’s supposed to meet us at the station.”

Reid felt his blood run cold at the familiar name. It couldn’t be, surely there was more than one person in Vegas with that name.

Emily spoke no one in the car spotting the look on Reid’s face. “Were the last victims foster families she was handling?”

“No, but her superior said she’s familiar enough with the case.” Morgan provided he sending Reid a worried glance through the rear view mirror.

Reid shifted in his seat knowing Morgan was the only one who knew the story, the horrible memory from Reid’s past.

He’d shared it a few months ago, on that awful case in Texas. Reid wasn’t ready to face that memory again.

He took a deep breath telling himself that he wouldn’t have to. Surely there was more than one woman named Y/N in Vegas. Surly fate wasn’t this cruel?

He spoke his throat tight. “Three foster families so far. Do you think it could be a social worker? I mean that would explain the pattern.”

“Maybe, I already had Garcia run a background check on this lady we’re supposed to meet with. Garcia said she’s clean as a whistle though. If it is a social worker it’s not her…she might know someone who fits the profile though, one of her coworkers maybe. We shouldn’t jump to conclusions though before we meet with the kid.” Morgan provided.

Reid let out a soft sigh shaking his head. His stomach turning as they neared the police station.

Surely fate couldn’t be this cruel…but in reality Reid knew fate was always cruel.

He’d spotted her as he’d entered the station. She looked so different now, but he’d recognize those eyes anywhere. She was taller of course, and she’d filled out having grown into a young woman.

She looked so different from the young girl who had worn cherry chapstick and played her violin on her front porch.

Y/N stood in the police station shifting in place wearing a muted gray skirt and a casual pink blouse that matched the ballet flats she wore. Her hair was pulled back with a barrette and Reid could spot a simple pair of pearl studs in her ears.

She looked so soft, delicate. Reid knew though that she was a monster.

She widened her eyes as she spotted him obviously recognizing Spencer Reid.

She stepped forward as Hotch approached her his hand reaching out to shake hers. “Miss. Y/L/N?”

“Yes, Y/N is fine.” She stated staring up at Hotch a small frown crossing her features.

She let out a sigh as he released her hand. She spoke her eyes growing a bit damp. “I can’t believe this is happening. It feel like a nightmare. We place these kids with families hoping they’ll be in a better place and this happens. This is horrible.”

Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to her. Who did she think she was, playing the sweet act? He knew the truth.

Morgan gave Reid a look obviously searching Reid’s face for any reaction but Reid kept his eyes on his feet not even wanting to look at Y/N.

Y/N worked up the nerve to speak unable to stop herself her eyes turning to Reid. “Are…are you Spencer Reid, from Vegas?”

Reid tightened his jaw resisting the urge to point out that this was a stupid question. He spoke his words short. “That’s me.”

“You probably don’t remember me, but my family lived down the street from your mom and you when we were kids.” Y/N provided knowing now probably wasn’t the best time to bring it up. It had to be him though, he still looked so familiar.

“Yeah, I remember you.” Reid snapped his jaw tight everyone standing watching this exchange a bit taken back by Reid’s tone.

JJ spoke a small frown crossing her features. “You two know each other?”

“Barely.” Reid remarked staring back down at his shoes not even wanting to acknowledge Y/N at the moment.

Y/N tightened her jaw a bit taken back by this comment. What’d she do to him to piss him off so much? “We were neighbors.”

Hotch was fast to speak before Reid had a chance to make things worse. “You’ve been handling Harris Simmons’s case since he was taken into the custody of Child Protective Services?”

“Yes, I have. That was about a year ago. We were lucky to get him placed in a foster family so quickly.” Y/N explained pulling her mind from Reid and his apparent issue with her.

She felt her eyes begin to water again as she spoke. “He was about to get out of the system and now this has happened.”

JJ spoke up approaching Y/N reaching out with a Kleenex for the young woman to dab her tears. “Can you think of anyone who might be looking to harm the Dominguez family? Did they have any enemies? Did they ever mention anyone harassing them?”

“No, It’s like I told the police. Adam and Julie were the sweetest couple. They’d been fostering kids for almost a decade now. They were looking to adopt finally…I was so happy for them. They’d tried before with a little girl they were fostering, but it fell through when the birth mom started to fight to regain custody. I was so happy when they said they wanted to adopt Harris. They were going to be a perfect fit for him. It was getting ready to go through…and now this happened.” Y/N exclaimed still dabbing at her eyes Reid wanting to roll his eyes all the more at her reaction.

She spoke again her throat tight as she shook her head. “My coworker Joan, she handled the other two cases of the other two families. I helped her with the first case though…the Wilson family. Joan suspected they were up to no good, but she needed a fresh set of eyes to look at the case for her…back up her suspicions.”

“No good how?” Morgan asked finally tearing his eyes from Reid.

Y/N let out a soft sigh shaking her head as she spoke. “I hate to say it…we all try our best to make sure things like this don’t happen…but the system…it’s a mess. Sometimes bad foster families get through and when we notice it’s hard to prove anything. We do our best to try to avoid these situations…but it’s so frustrating. It’s part of why I hate my job sometimes. The Wilsons…we suspected some abuse might be happening in the household…definitely physical abuse. Joan tried to talk to our superior about it, but her hands were tied because the Wilson family had managed to pass every investigation CPS did on them. Joan wasn’t convinced though. She noticed a bruise on one of the girls that was staying with the Wilson family… Joan pressed Jackie to open up to her about it, and the poor girl wouldn’t open up…Joan suspected Alice Wilson might be responsible for the physical abuse. She was a stern woman…and there were lots of suspicions…it was nothing we could prove though. No one would listen when he brought up that it needed to be investigated further…Joan went on maternity leave a few months back. I promised her I would keep pressing the issue with out superior…trying to do something. The Wilson family…they weren’t good people, but the Harper family and the Dominguez family. They were some of the best foster families I’ve seen.”

“It’s possible the Wilson family is what set the unsub off. He may see himself as some sort of dealer of justice. It may explain why the killings have escalated since the Wilson family.” Morgan provided staring to Hotch.

Y/N spoke a frown crossing her features hoping she wasn’t out of line asking the question. “If this is about providing justice, then why kill the children? They’re innocent.”

Morgan let out a soft sigh as he explained the theory. “The unsub might think that killing them is showing mercy. The killings with the kids are much less brutal. One gunshot to the head, quick…the adults deaths are more drawn out…there’s torture there. The unsub wants to drag those deaths out.”

Y/N felt sick taking this information in. She couldn’t believe this was happening. This was so sick. She’d gotten into this career to protect children. Now she was having to watch them die.

Hotch spoke his head turning back to Y/N. “Have you spoken to Harris Simmons about what happened yet?”

“No, not in detail… the police thought I should wait for an agent to be present…the poor kid hasn’t spoken a word. I feel awful. He’s at the childrens hospital for the meanwhile for observation. He doesn’t have any physical injuries, but it’s clear he’s traumatized. We’re keeping him in the hospital…until we can get him placed with another family…I don’t know what to do for him. He isn’t speaking at all. I brought him some coloring books but he won’t even touch those.” Y/N provided shaking her head as she began to wring the tissue in her hands.

Hotch nodded his head turning to Reid making the young man tense up. “Reid you go with Y/N and talk to the boy. See if you can get him to remember anything.”

Reid wanted to argue, to insist that maybe Emily or Morgan could do it. Maybe even Rossi could do it.

He bit the inside of his cheek though nodding his head as he moved to head towards the police station Y/N struggling to follow behind him.

She didn’t speak until they both entered the SUV mostly wanting to break the awkward silence. “It’s been a long time…I think you were a teenager the last time I saw you…I mean we were both teenagers.”

“It has.” Reid remarked his voice tense as he took the SUV out of park.

Y/N couldn’t help but to study him. It had been years. He’d changed a little. He looked older of course. He was still so thin though. He still dressed the same. She’d always been somewhat fond of the way he dressed. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen him in a pair of jeans once he became a teenager. He seemed to drift to vintage thrift store finds.

They hadn’t really talked in years though they’d seen one another occasionally in their later teen years.

She’d been dumbfounded when she’d noticed that Spencer Reid had stopped acknowledging her all those years ago.

It had seemed to happen over night. One day he’d been happy to return her hellos and her smiles…and then one day he’d avoided her like the plague. It was like someone had flipped a switch inside of him.

She had a feeling her brother had something to do with Reid’s sudden shift in attitude. Daryl had always been a jackass. There was a reason he was currently serving six years in prison at the moment.

She’d never quite had the nerve to confront Reid and ask about what her brother had done.

To tell the truth she’d always felt a little bad for Spencer Reid. She’d had an inkling of just what the poor boy’s home-life was like. She’d overheard her parents gossiping about Reid’s mother one night. The neighborhood all seemed to be aware that Diana Reid was unwell…at least the adults knew the details. The neighborhood kids just thought she was strange. They all thought both Diana and Spencer Reid were odd. No one would do anything about it though. No one would call anyone to check up on the situation.

His school life had been just awful from what Y/N could remember her brother mentioning. Her brother loved reminiscing with his buddies about what they’d done to little Spencer Reid on a day to day basis. They made the kid’s life hell.

Y/N had told her parents once, but it had just resulted in her brother breaking the bow for her violin, which had gotten him into even deeper shit. Y/N had often wondered how Daryl and she were even related.

Though Spencer Reid had started avoiding her, Y/N had never really forgotten about him.

Y/N had always wondered if perhaps Reid was part of why she’d decided to become a social worker…she’d wanted to help kids…make up for the way she’d failed to help him.

Reid tightened his grip on the steering wheel his voice harsh he unable to stop himself. “I see you remained in Vegas.”

Y/N frowned a little taken back by his tone of voice. He seemed as though he was pissed off by her presence.

She bit back the need to confront him about it trying her best to be polite. She could at least try to kill his bad mood with kindness. “I have…I went out of state for college, but I came home…I’ve been looking into moving to be honest. I’m getting sick of the desert…I’ve actually been looking at job openings in Virginia…I have an aunt who lives up there. So it might be a good move.”

She cleared her throat trying to remain calm and cool. Just because he was apparently in a bad mood didn’t mean she had to feed it. “I never thought you’d join the FBI…I can’t say I’m shocked though. You were always smart. Remember how you used to tutor me in science?”

Reid scoffed tempted to shoot back the perfect comeback: Remember how your brother made my life hell?

He held it back though flipping on the car radio turning it up hinting he wasn’t open to go down memory lane as he spoke. “I barely remember that.”

Y/N felt her heart sink obviously realizing that her attempts to be friendly weren’t going to work.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes wanting to ask him what his issue with her was. She knew her brother sucked, but she wasn’t responsible for his sins. She held it in though.

Now wasn’t the time. She had a traumatized kid to worry about, not a grown man child with a bad attitude.

……………

The rest of the car ride was silent the sound of the radio the only noise within the SUV even as it neared the childrens hospital.

Y/N found herself once again struggling to keep up with Reid as he walked fast ahead of her. She rolled her eyes tempted to point out to him that not everyone was a million feet tall, but she held it in.

She took a deep breath as Reid flashed his badge to the nurses desk fast to speak. “I’m Dr. Spencer Reid. This is Y/N Y/L/N. We’re here to talk to Harris Simmons.”

Y/N raised her eyebrow at this comment, Doctor? That was surprising.

The nurse nodded her head to Y/N. “We know Y/N, she’s been here for a few days. She mentioned someone from the FBI would be coming to speak with Harris. Please let us know if you need any assistance.”

Y/N followed Reid to the boy’s room he fast to move ahead of her sitting down in chair positioned by the boy’s hospital bed. Reid spoke his voice taking a much gentler tone it taking Y/N by shock. Was this the same moody guy who she’d just gotten through trying to carry a conversation on with in the car?

“Hi, Harris. I’m Spencer. I’m a friend of Y/N. Can I ask you some questions?”

Harris stared up at Reid his large dark eyes expressionless. The boy said nothing his eyes turning back down to his teddy bear.

Y/N let out a soft sigh not shocked by this reaction. Harris wouldn’t say a word. She’d tried everything she could think of.

She approached the bed trying to reassure him as she spoke. “You can talk to Spencer sweetheart…he’s…he’s a really good friend. He’s a nice guy.”

She bit the inside of her cheek not exactly agreeing with her comment but she wasn’t about to be honest with an eight year old.

Reid bit his bottom lip resisting the urge to scoff at the indication that Y/N and he were even close to being friends.

He nodded down to the teddy bear Harris was still clutching to. “That’s a nice bear. Does he have a name?”

Harris continued to stare at the bear not speaking. It was as though he was lost in his own little world.

Y/N joined in trying to play along, get Harris to open up. “It really is a great bear. I wish I had a bear like that. Don’t you Spencer?”

“Oh absolutely.” Reid replied trying to pretend as though he didn’t hate even having to acknowledge that Y/N was in the room with him.

He took a deep breath seeing that it this game wasn’t working. He nodded down at the bear deciding to take another route. “I actually had a bear kind of like that when I was a kid. His name was Carl. I really liked him.”

He paused clearing his throat hoping he was using the right tactics. “I used to hold Carl when I was scared…or just when I was sad. People were mean to me sometimes. Carl always made me feel safe though. Does your bear make you feel safe?”

Harris nodded his head Y/N trying not to let out a breath of relief. At least Reid was getting somewhere.

She bit the inside of her cheek before she spoke hoping she was making the right move. “Can you tell us how he keeps you safe?”

Harris let out a small sigh still not looking up from his bear. “When mommy used to sleep all the time, I held Mr. Bear…when Mommy’s friends came over I had to stay in my room, but that was okay. Cause I had Mr. Bear.”

Reid and Y/N exchanged a glance Y/N knowing Reid had most likely read Harris Simmons’s case file. The poor kid’s mom had been a prostitute. She’d been using drugs pretty heavily and letting her clients come to the apartment. She’d at least kept Harris as safe as she could manage…until she’d overdosed and left her son with no one.

Reid spoke his throat tight. “That’s good. I bet he was good at keeping you safe.”

“He is….but he didn’t help with Mr. Adam and Ms. Julie got hurt.” Harris sighed.

Reid felt his throat grow even tighter taking his chance. “What happened to them? How’d they get hurt?”

Harris frowned still staring at his stuffed animal. Y/N stepped a bit closer to the bed standing closer to Reid than he’d prefer as she spoke. “You can tell us sweetheart. It’s okay. No one can hurt you now.”

Harris let out a heavy sigh before he finally spoke. “The bad lady came over. She said her car was broken and she needed to use the phone…Mr. Adam and Ms. Julie…they said I had to go to my room cause I had homework. I had to do my multiplication tables. I like math.”

“I like math too... What can you tell me about the bad lady? Why is she bad?” Reid asked leaning in closer his eyes staring down at the boy.

Harris sighed his little fingers running along the black fur of his teddy bear. “She was mean. I heard a loud noise and then I heard Ms. Julie scream. I came downstairs to find out why everyone was being so loud. The bad lady, she made me go back to my room…She said Mr. Adam and Ms. Julie were sleeping…I needed to go back to my room. The bad lady gave me food and a big jug of water before she closed the door. I was there for a really long long time. I tried to open the door but I wouldn’t open. I was really hungry and I was bored, but I couldn’t open my door. Then the cops came and took me here.”

Reid nodded his head a small frown crossing his features. The unsub hadn’t hesitated to kill everyone in the last families…why spare the boy? She had a chance to kill him, and she’d locked him in his room…she’d protected him from having to see what she’d done to his foster parents. She’d left him food and water. What was so special about Harris Simmons that had made the unsub want to spare him.

He cleared his throat knowing what the next step had to be. “I may have a friend come by who’s really good a drawing…can you describe the bad lady to them?”

Harris nodded his head a soft sigh leaving him. “Yeah.”

Y/N stood behind as Reid moved to leave the room she spoke her voice soft. “Thank you Harris. I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll bring jello, the green kind you like.”

“Wow! Jello, that sounds like that'll be good.” Reid provided the words sliding from him a fond feeling washing over him at the offer from Y/N.

The fond feeling dissipated though as he reminded himself of just who Y/N was. He hated her.

Harris nodded his head managing to give Reid and Y/N a small smile, Y/N doing her best to return it waving goodbye to the boy. She took a deep breath trying to ignore the ache in her heart over this entire situation. 

That friendly demeanor Reid had been presenting was erased as soon as they left Harris’ hospital room leaving the hospital.

Y/N spoke a small sigh leaving her as they neared the SUV. “I can’t believe this is happening. How could someone do that?”

Reid knew he was being a jerk but he couldn’t stop himself. “People suck. You of all people should be aware of that.”

Y/N widened her eyes a bit taken back by this comment. Where had that come from?

She spoke her voice not hiding the shock as they neared the SUV. “Excuse me?”

Reid shook his head his voice tight. “I don’t have to explain myself. I mean you are aware of what your brother did to me when I was a kid right?”

Y/N furrowed her brow as she entered the passengers door staring at Reid dumbfounded. “He was an ass, but I don’t see what that has to do with me? I don’t even talk to him anymore. I haven’t spoken to him since he left my family home after high school.”

Reid rolled his eyes shaking his head flipping the radio back on refusing to even explain this to her. How could she play so innocent? “Yeah, whatever. I have a job to do. I’m not here to go down memory lane with an old neighbor.”

Y/N scoffed crossing her arms over her chest as Reid pulled from the parking lot. “Suit yourself.”

Who did he think he was? Yes, her brother sucked, but seriously? He had a grudge against her for her brother’s actions?

Whatever, she didn’t have to play nice with him either.

……………………………………………

Reid had cringed as Hotch had spoken to Y/N soon after Reid had explained what they’d learned in the hospital. “Y/N, could you stay and assist us. You’re familiar with these cases.”

“Of course, anything I can do to help keep this from happening to anyone else.” Y/N insisted.

Reid spoke under his breath. “Yeah because you’re so helpful.”

He was sure Y/N overheard it given the small glare she sent him.

Reid ignored his teams looks of concern as they watched this exchange.

Hotch was fast to speak fast to get everyone back on task. “Did you bring files from all of your current open cases? We need to go over them.”

“Yes, I brought them just like I was asked. It’s all digital. We’ve gone paperless.” Y/N insisted dropping the briefcase she’d been carrying on the table opening it and pulling out a laptop.

Reid tightened his jaw staring up at the crime scene photos that had been spread across the board he having noticed how Y/N kept her gaze off of them. He didn’t blame her. The photos were pretty brutal.

“The unsub, she spared Harris Simmons. It could be possible the boy reminds her of someone from her past, someone she couldn’t bear to harm.” He stated Hotch nodding his head fast to speak.

“That’s a good place to start.”

Reid was relieved that Emily was given the task of helping Y/N go through her case files. He wasn’t sure he could handle having to speak to her.

He made his way to the coffee pot rolling his eyes as Morgan approached him. “You alright with this kid? I know who she is.”

“It’s fine. She’s nothing.” Reid snapped pouring an excessive amount of sugar into his disposable cup.

“She seems to get quite the reaction out of you for being nothing.” Morgan replied causing Reid to let out a huff.

“She’s just a painful memory. As soon as I leave for Quantico, she’ll go back to just being a memory. I’m an adult. I can deal with it. I won’t play nice with her, but I can ignore her.”

He spoke again sending Morgan a small look. “Quit profiling me.”

He stormed off before Morgan had a chance to press it. He paused his stomach turning as Emily spoke. “So you knew Reid when you two were kids. What was he like?”

“He tutored me in science for a little while. He was a sweet kid.” Y/N provided she paused a small sigh leaving her Reid wanting to march in and confront her.

If he was so sweet, then why’d she enable her brother to play that awful prank on him?

She spoke again another soft sigh leaving her. “We weren’t that close…I mean, I certainly tried to be kind to him…my brother was a real jackass to him….Daryl made his life hell…he made my life hell…which is one of the many reasons I don’t talk to Daryl. His current incarceration doesn’t help me want to establish contact…but yeah. Like I said, I tried to be kind to Spencer…then one day he just started avoiding me. I don’t know what happened. We never got as close as I would have liked. I regret that. He always seemed like he needed a friend. I do regret not being a friend.”

“Yeah right.” Reid grumbled into his cup of coffee as he entered the room Emily fast to put an end to the conversation.

“So these are all of your cases?”

Y/N nodded her head pretending she didn’t notice Reid reenter the room. He was a jerk, she reminded herself. She didn’t have to play nice with him.

“Yeah these are all mine. A few of them were Joan’s. Her cases got spread out among the office when she went on maternity leave.”

Reid taped up the police sketch of the unsub on the board Emily nodding up at it. “So that’s our unsub?”

“According to Harris Simmons, yes.” Reid provided Y/N looking up at it a frown crossing her features.

There was something so familiar about the woman in the drawing. She couldn’t place it though.

Emily spoke a small sigh leaving her. “Do you think you can get all of Joan’s case files here? It might help if we could see them…even if they’re old, it might help.”

“Of course, let me make a call.” Y/N provided grabbing her cell from her purse and standing up dialing as she left the room.

Emily was fast to approach Reid her voice soft. “She seems sweet.”

“First impressions are deceiving sometimes.” Reid remarked his voice sharp.

He took a big swig of coffee ignoring the look Emily was giving him. She was trying to get him to open up.

He spoke not giving her the chance. “I just keep wondering what was so special about Harris Simmons that our Unsub broke her MO. She broke her routine and spared him…there was to be some reason.”

Y/N came back a soft sigh leaving her. “My superior is coming by with all of Joan’s case files…it’s going to be a lot. I’m just warning you. Joan’s been working with CPS for at least as decade.”

“Reid loves a good paper trail.” Emily provided Reid resisting the urge to groan.

Crap, he was going to be paired up with Y/N again.

…………………………

He was right in guessing he’d be paired up with Y/N as soon as the boxes of files arrived. Hotch had insisted that Y/N would be the best person to help Reid go through the files. She was familiar with at least some of the cases. There was some overlap there some of the cases having been passed to her as Joan had taken time off over the years.

It was getting late. Reid wished Y/N would just go home. It was almost midnight now.

She was still here though, and to make things more obnoxious Reid had been left practically alone with her everyone else on the team being assigned with a job away from the conference room the BAU had been set up in.

They’d been left in the conference room Reid going through cases asking Y/N questions about the cases when he noticed something that caught his eye.

Y/N let out a soft sigh speaking out loud to herself. “I have to get out of this business…I did this to help kids…now I’m sitting here with the FBI knowing that someone is out there practically hunting the kids I’m supposed to help protect. I fricken hope that non profit I looked at in Virginia wants me.”

“Because you’re just so full of compassion.” Reid remarked unable to stop himself. The longer he was forced to be around Y/N his tolerance drained.

Y/N stood up from her chair finally having enough of Reid’s bullshit. She couldn’t say a thing around him with out him making some smart remark.

“What the hell is your problem with me? What have I ever done to you?” She snapped Reid staring up at her his eyes growing dark with rage.

“Are you serious? You’re seriously going to act like you don’t know?” Reid spat out jumping up from his own seat. He couldn’t believe she was trying to pretend she hadn’t been a part of one of the worst moments of his childhood.

Y/N scoffed at this feeling more confused than ever. “What are you talking about? I never did a cruel thing to you.”

Reid glared at her his voice cracking as he tried not to let himself get too lost in the memory. “Oh yeah, you just provided the perfect backstory to get me to come for your brother to…humiliate me.”

He paused shaking his head his throat tight. “I was always curious, was it your idea or his? I mean was it just something you got off on? Letting your brother use you to hurt me? Did you sit back and laugh at me when he told you about it? Was it your way of getting in with the older cool kids? Let the freak think he was coming to meet you, so he could be…hurt.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about? I barely talked to my brother when I was growing up…he was awful to me.” Y/N remarked taken back by these comments.

What was he talking about? Did he honestly believe she’d been a part of whatever her brother had done to him? It had to have been something awful from the way he was acting.

He looked like he was trying not to cry. She resisted the urge to reach out to him, to provide some sort of comfort.

Reid rolled his eyes his throat still so tight as he struggled not to let her know that it still hurt him after all these years. He stared down at his feet his voice tight “You honestly expect me to believe that?”

Y/N sighed running her hand through her hair having long ago taken it down from the barrette she’d used to pull it back. “I have no reason to lie to you Spencer. I seriously have no idea what you think I did?”

Reid stared up at her a small frown crossing his features. She looked utterly bewildered. Did she honestly have nothing to do with what her brother had done? He wasn’t sure if she was that wonderful of an actress.

She spoke again her voice soft. “What did Daryl do you Spencer? Please tell me.”

Reid sighed wanting to argue that he didn’t owe her an explanation. She didn’t deserve to hear it.

He felt his eyes begin to water he speaking his heart still aching all these years later. “He approached me in the halls one day…told me…he told me you liked me. I was, I was suspicious…but he kept on insisting it was true. He told me he heard you tell your friends that you thought I was cute…I was so ecstatic. I had a crush on you…I was too awkward to ever talk to you…so I thought…when I thought you liked me I was so relieved. He told me that you wanted to meet me out behind the field-house.”

Reid paused shaking his head forcing himself to stare behind her at the dull white walls as he continued. “I was so naive. I was so hungry for acceptance though. Your brother said you liked yellow and to bring flowers. So I got marigolds from our neighbors yard…I went out there to meet you expecting to have…I don’t know a wonderful night. I thought I was just going to be normal, get my first kiss maybe…have someone who liked me just the way I was.”

He felt his throat grow tight his hand running through his shaggy hair as he spoke up not wanting to finish the story, but he was too far in now. “I was so nervous. I thought I was going to puke. Then…I saw your brother approach me. I was so dumb and hopeful. I asked where you were and he..he hit me and taunted me for being so dumb and falling for his lie. He drug me out to the field and the whole football team was there…a few other kids were there too, popular kids. The guys from the team they beat me up. I just, I took it. I was accustomed to the beatings. Then Daryl upped the ante…told me to strip down. I begged him to leave me alone but he made me do it. He made me strip nude and tied me to the goal post. He taunted me some more…made fun of me for ever thinking you could like me. He made crude comments about whether I got myself off to you or not. I kept begging for someone to help, but the other kids just laughed and joined in on the taunts.”

“Oh, Spencer. Oh, my God. I am so sorry.” Y/N began to speak moving closer to Reid wanting to comfort him somehow.

She didn’t have a chance as Reid spoke again shaking his head. “They got bored eventually…your brother told his buddies to leave me tied up. He intended for an adult to find me in the morning…he wanted to humiliate me worst. I got loose after I was sure they were gone. I didn’t make it home until midnight…but my mom. She was having an episode when I got home…she had schizophrenia…I know everyone knew it….I love my mom…I don’t blame her, but it hurt. I just wanted my mom to hug me and tell me I wasn’t a freak. I cried myself to sleep…holding that teddy bear I told Harris Simmons about…Carl, named for Carl Sagan.

He paused letting out a shaky breath. “I hated you. I told myself you were in on it…that’s why I avoided you after that night…I liked you so much. I thought, I told myself that of course you didn’t like me. I’m a freak.”

“You aren’t a freak.” Y/N insisted.

She took him by shock wrapping her arms around his slender waist. Reid was tempted to shove her away, he didn’t do hugs.

He couldn’t help but to sink into it though his arms encircling her as she rocked him against her as though she was soothing one of the foster kids she managed. “They were the freaks Spencer. Not you, only a freak would enjoy tormenting a child. I wish I had known…you were just a child. If I could go back in time I swear I would have been there to hug you when you needed it. I am so sorry, Spencer. I had no idea. I know you have no reason to believe me, but please try. I knew nothing about what my brother did to you. I am so so sorry that he did that.”

“You aren’t responsible for your brother’s actions.” Reid provided surprised that he wanted to reassure her.

They stayed like that for a long time Reid speaking his voice soft as his tears dried. “I misunderstood it all these years I hated you. We could have been friends.”

“It’s okay. It was just as misunderstanding. You were just a kid. You were hurt and you just assumed the worst because no one gave you reasons not to want to assume the worst. My asshole brother hurt you and you assumed the absolute worst.” Y/N reassured him.

She spoke again as they continued to hold each other. “We definitely could have been friends…I would have been thrilled.”

She paused her cheeks flushing debating admitting this. It wouldn’t hurt, she told herself. At least it might bring him a minimal hint of closure. “My brother didn’t lie about one thing.”

Reid frowned pulling back slightly staring down at Y/N noticing her flushed cheeks as she spoke. “The sleepover thing…I did mention you…my friends and me were playing truth or dare. I did truth and my friend asked me if I had a crush on anyone…I told the truth…I said your name.”

Reid widened his eyes Y/N’s cheeks only flushing further. “I know we didn’t talk all that often or anything…but I always thought you were cute. You seemed sweet when you used to tutor me…I never had anyone be that sweet to me before. I was ridiculously into you. I used to write your name in diary and everything. I think I wrote Mrs. Y/N Reid a million times in hot pink gel pen that stupid diary.”

“Mrs. Y/N Reid?” Spencer blurted out his own cheeks flushing a small smile crossing his lips as it hit him. She’d had it just as bad for him.

Y/N rolled her eyes spotting the smile. “Don’t get too cocky. I was also going to marry Justin Timberlake when I was about fifteen…ya know the marriage plans with you fell through once we stopped talking. His hair looked like uncooked ramen noodles but I was into it. The rest of N’sync was going to be in the wedding and everything. It was going to be magical.”

Reid snorted at this shaking his head. “I don’t remember anything about that band…I think a girl I tutored in college had a poster on her wall with the Justin Timberlake guy…his hair did kind of look like noodles….they were a band right? In the nineties?”

It was Y/N’s turn to snort at this. “I guess you were a bit busy getting a PhD to fall into the horrible music of 1997. It was probably a blessing really.”

Reid felt his cheeks flush as he still realized he as holding her. He took a deep breath not helping but to ask. “Would you still maybe consider putting me back into the possible marriage pool?”

He paused his cheeks flushing only darker. “I mean, like as in getting coffee…ya know…once this case ends?”

Y/N gave him his answer leaning up pressing her lips to his the kiss soft so gentle at first they both testing the waters.

Reid took her by shock deepening it his hands pressing to her cheeks his tongue coaxing her lips apart his tongue sliding along hers.

She couldn’t stop herself from moaning into the kiss it being everything she’d ever dreamed it would be. Preteen her would probably be squealing right about now.

She spoke as they parted. “I think I may like that…you know that job I was looking at…it’s pretty close to DC…I might start looking there too. Might make it easier to get coffee with me If I wind up taking a job offer in your area.”

Reid showed her how much he liked the idea his lips meeting hers again.

The pair didn’t notice the audience watching them right outside the door. Emily leaned in close to Morgan her voice soft. “I can’t believe it.”

Morgan snorted his voice just as soft. “Told you if we left them alone long enough they’d either kill each other or make out. Gotta say I’m impressed didn’t think Reid had the moves.”

“I’m just glad we won’t be cleaning blood out of the conference room.” Emily grumbled.

She spoke again raising an eyebrow. “Should we interrupt? We need to get back to the case.”

Morgan shook his head giving Emily a pat on the back. “Nah, Pretty boy needs this. Let’s go get another cup of coffee and then we can interrupt.”

They left the couple Reid and Y/N unaware they’d even come and gone still so lost in one another.

Reid smiled as they parted his arms wrapping around Y/N his eyes closing as he continued to hold her.

He was sure what had happened to him would always hurt, but at least he knew the truth. He felt like he might just be able to move on from the hurt now, or at least have someone to lean on when he felt that hurt.

As he clung to her he felt the past begin to fade, the promise of a better future with Y/N ahead of him.


End file.
